Phone Call
by AllThatGoodStuff
Summary: It was a normal night in the Membrane house. Nothing different. Nothing has changed. Until Zim gets a mysterious phone call from...? ZADR!
1. Chapter 1

**This is like...a 'I shouldn't have written this story' because I probly should have been working on my other unfinished stories. ROFL anyway, more ZADR (of course) and just like....ugh..**

* * *

The Irken smiled smuggly as he walked closer to the teenager. A gloved hand slowly brushed up Dib's upper torso. The hand mades its way to his face, tracing his chin. Then, tracing his lips. Dib closed his eyes in enjoyment. He grabbed the collar of Zim's shirt, pulling him into a kiss. Dib's hands searching Zim's head for his wig, suddenly pulling it off. Followed by wet lips on the human's neck. One of Zim's antenna were within a centimeter of Dib's mouth. Dib brought him closer and began to lick his antenna. Zim shivered.

"Stop," Zim whispered raising a damp antenna."Zim believes he hears your sibling walking toward your door. Dib furrowed his brow. The human slowly walked to his door, looking through to key hole. Gaz was, indeed there, but she was staring perplexed at something beyond the vision of the key hole. He sighed, he going to have to tell her he was gay sometime. Would he? He couldn't keep his boyfriend in the closet. He furiously turned around. Zim smiled at him.

"My place?" He smirked. He sat on Dib's bed.

"Not tonight." Dib sat down next to Zim on the bed, leaning against him. The alien gently kissed Dib's head. He began stroking Dib's hair.

* * *

Gaz stopped, staring at a portrait of her brother on the wall. She pondered on what the hell was going on in the dark room that Dib claimed as his. Was he sleeping? Was he dead? Was he gone? Gaz chuckled at the thought. I hope he is. That'll give me peace, finally. She sighed. She was worried about her brother, though she hated him. But what could she do about it but wonder.

She walked towards the door, her hand shaking as it slowly came close enough to touch the knob. She flinched. This was wrong. Gaz stopped. She walked at a quick pace back to her room. She slammed the door and leaned against it. Her back slowly slid down the door until her bottom reached the floor. Gaz closed her eyes, she needed to know.

* * *

"Zim?" Dib asked. "What time is it?" With a loud beeping noise a mechanical rod arose from Zim's Pak, it shot out a hologram of a strange Irken clock.

"Nine o' clock, as you would say on Earth." He said as the rod retracted back into his Pak.

"Crap! It's almost time for Mysterious Mysteries." Zim looked at Dib, confused.

"And what's that?"

"My absolute fave TV show," Dib bragged springing off the bed. He grabbed Zim's wig off the floor and handed it to him.

"Watch it with me!" He squeaked. Zim frowned.

"Do I have to?" He made a pouty face. "Why can't you stay up in your room with Zim?" Zim put back on his dislodged fake hair.

"B-but," was all Zim managed to gasp as Dib pulled him to the living room. The alien sat on the couch and handed the remote to the teenager who eagerly took the remote and plopped down next to him. Dib turned on the TV just as the Mysterious Mysteries theme song began. Dib snuggled next to Zim as the host began to talk about Chickenfoot. Zim rolled his artificial eyes. _How stupid._ he thought.

"How do you watch this shit?" Zim asked.

"Very happily." He smiled as he scooted closer to Zim. A phone started to ring, it was the normal kind of telephone ring it was strange. It was coming from...Zim?

"Why the hell are you ringing Zim?" Dib asked. Zim shrugged.

"No one ever calls me." He said bringing out a small glistening sphere into his lap. He pressed a button somewhere on the device and yet another hologram appeared, though it showed the Irken Symbol. A female Irken appeared on the hologram.

"Hello....Zim."

* * *

SUSPENSE!!! –insert scary music here- lol XD can you guess who the mysterious irken is? And what about Gaz? :O


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! Another chap DOWN! W00T! :D All done listening to Fall Out Boy and Paramore XD

* * *

Her face was very hard to make out with all the static, but both Zim and Dib recognized who it was. Tak. They stared in awe. How is _she _alive? They had defeated her, back in the fifth grade.

"How the hell are you alive?" Zim screamed. Tak chuckled.

"This is why I am the superior invader" She laughed, "You see, I drifted in space for what seemed like forever. Soon after, Invader Tenn, rescued me and nursed me back to health. After a few weeks, my Pak was fully functional and I found my way back to the Armada and gained access to the Massive. There the tallest granted me a new Voot Cruiser. Then I-"

"Just tell Zim why you called." Zim said irritated.

"To talk," Tak forced smiled. "about the human." She smiled.

"You mean _humans_? As in a plural."

"No." She said sternly, "the Earth-Child with the big head. Uhm..what was his name...Nib? No that wasn't it."

"Dib?" Dib suggested sarcastically. Tak raised an antenna.

"Did you you say that?" She asked Zim, not noticing Dib next to him.

"I did." Dib said.

"Dib? Why is Zim in your-" She paused in thought. "Never mind that,I called for one simple question."

"Yeah?" She pursed her lips. A long silence fell over the three. Neither one knew what to say.

"D-dib, Do you remember what I said to you the first day we met?" She asked.

"You said Zim was a defective." Dib said. Zim frowned and Dib. Tak laughed.

"After that," She said. Dib furrowed his brow.

"I don't remember anything after that." Dib said. Zim chuckled.

"Paks are much more better than actually brains." He laughed.

Tak sighed and made a slight frown.

"Alright then." Tak said with an ounce of sadness in her voice. She cut the tramission. Dib and Zim both looked at each other with a 'wtf?' look on their faces. Dib pushed up his glasses with his index finger.

"Uhmm..." Dib said. Zim shrugged. Dib resumed his position cuddling Zim as he began to process his memories with the only other alien he knew. He didn't remember much, for humans have weak memories. He remember the Irken talking about her and Zim's ability for love? Love. That was it. Did she love Dib? He placed his head on Zim's shoulder and closed his eyes. Did he love her?

* * *

Weren't expectin' that were ya? lol So like leave comments! Finally! ZaDr vs. DaTr! Who will win? Dib gets torn between two irkens!


	3. Chapter 3

My Lol, I made Zim so evil in Dib's mind. :D lol so...like....enjoy! :D Forgive me for the sorry excuse of the last chapter, thought it was good when I wrote it. -_-

* * *

"_Dib!" she screamed. Dib was running endlessly down the corridor. He couldn't find a way out just a long hall way. He could hear her but apparently he couldn't get to her. As Dib rounded the only corner so far Zim was standing there. He smiled._

"_Where are you going?" Zim said stopping Dib. He gave a weak grin and tried moving past him. Zim smiled as if Dib was so easy to control._

"_You didn't answer my question." The alien said. Dib frowned._

"_Tak! She's...somewhere! I need to find her now MOVE!" he screamed. _

"_Dib!" She screamed again this time more strained._

"_Oh Tak...She's dying."_

"_What?" Dib yelled. "What's happening!"_

"_I'm killing her." Zim said._

* * *

Dib screamed as he awoke, tears forming in his eyes.

"What the hell?" Zim asked from across the bed.

"Bad dream," Dib said weakly between sobs. Zim came closer to Dib whom put his head on Zim's chest. Zim pulled into a warm embrace, not knowing what to do other than to try to comfort him. Dib closed his eyes; He began to think about the two Irkens he loved. What if he did love Tak? How could he ever leave Zim. He couldn't. No. It was impossible. Maybe...talking to Tak would help? He devised a plan to take that phone...thingy...device machine... from Zim.

"Hey Zim," He said smiling, "what was that...thing you were talking to Tak on called?" Zim blinked as if he was trying to remember what it was called.

"Phone." He said.

"Really?" Dib asked befuddled. Zim nodded. "Hm, Simple enough, Can I see it?" Zim nodded again and pulled it out of his Pak. He handed it to Dib. Dib eagerly took it from him and turned it around in his hands; studying each tiny feature on the orb. He found a small silver button on it. _Must be what Zim pressed. I think? _He thought. He pretended to fall asleep cuddling the thing.

"Zim'll be back." Zim said quietly as his spider legs grew out of his Pak. He kissed Dib on the head and hurled himself out of the open window. He was gone quickly.

Dib sighed. He was gone. Dib looked at the sphere once again. He pressed that one silver button and another hologram appeared. Options appeared on the screen written in Irken. He read them carefully as a stick about a few inches tall sprung out of the machine. He used the stick to maneuver to 'recent calls'. He selected the name 'Tak'. He smiled as it rung.

"What the fuck do you want Zim?" She said as she answered, "Wait..Dib?" He waved excitedly.

"Hi Tak!" He said.

"Did you figure out what I said?" She grinned. He looked down, his excitement slowly decreasing. He nodded."Well?" She said.

"I love you." He said."But, leaving Zim is impossible." Dib frowned.

"So I was correct. You and Zim are a couple," She sighed, "just for a day...I could come to your planet and spend a day with you." She smiled. "Sound good?"

"What about Zim?"

"There's a button in his Pak that turns him off. He'll still be functioning he'll just be unconscious. He wont remember anything." She nodded. "Deal?" He paused thinking upon a decision.

"Deal, but when will he regain consciousness." Dib said slowly.

"When the button is pressed the second time."

"Alright." He said.

"I love you." Tak whispered.

"Love you too."

"Love you three." She giggled as she cut the call. He smiled as he selected 'call history' and deleted any trace of his call to her. He shifted off his bed and stuffed the small circular object below his bed. Dib looked around his room for something to do. He needed something to keep his mind from thinking about Zim. He spotted his laptop remembering he had a two-page essay do on Immigration. He quickly booted it up.

Dib opened up 'Microsoft Word' and began typing. Dib first typed the title. He stopped there realized what he had written. "Zimmigration?" Dib said aloud, "No more writing for you." He said saving his project and closing the computer. He needed something else to occupy him. He thought of drawing something. Dib grabbed a stray pen from his desk and began searching his room for blank paper.

Finally giving up he went straight for his bed. Dib sighed as he laid down. Slowly Dib closed his eyes. He quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Oh my god! The next chapters shall be uploaded quicker 'cause like... I'm so eager to write them! Tell me how you guys liked this chap. 2 whole pages on word amounts to so little on here. O__O


End file.
